MCInfected
This page needs to be edited and the information moved to other pages. --LordSydney (talk) 02:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Information Mcinfected is based on Mw3's (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3) Infection mode. There are two teams in every game, zombies and humans. The goal of the zombies is to infect all the humans, and the goal of the humans is to avoid the zombies for three minutes. You can buy power ups and ranks in the shop (/shop to see) to assist yourself. Rules No hacking: Which means no hacked clients or mods, inculding X-ray. No Glitching: So don't go out of the map, or try to get hit over the barriers. Don't Afk: Pretty self explanitory. Respect Staff: '''Still pretty self explanitory, which means don't yell or cuss at staff and more! '''Don't Auto Sprint and Don't Go Out Of the Map: '''Being out of the map is a instant kick and autosprinting is a one day temp ban. '''Don't Advertise: Depending on how much and what you advertise will determain the length of your ban. Ranks Priavte''' -''' Stone Sword, grey prefix Specialist Specialist -''' Melon x1 Corporal -''' Apple x1 Sergeant''' -''' Apple x1, melon x1 Staff Sergeant''' -''' Iron Boots, apple x1, melon x1 Master Sergeant '-' apple x2 1st Sergeant''' -''' x1 melon, Sergeant Major''' -''' x1 sticky grenade Command Sergeant Major '-' apple x3 2nd Lieutenant''' -''' Iron Helmet 1st Lieutenant''' -''' Melon x1, Captain''' -''' Bow, arrows x3 Major '-' Arrows x5, apple x4 Lt. Colonel '-' Sticky grenades x2 Colonel'''-''' Iron Leggings Brigadier General '-' Flash grenade x1, melon x1, arrows x7 Major General''' -''' Arrows x10, apples x5 Lt. General '-' Arrows x13, flash grenades x2 General '-' Iron Chestplate, arrows x20, apples x6 Commander '-' Iron Sword Prestige Shop 1. Final Stand: respawn as a human again if you get infected within the first 2 minutes of the game once = 2 tokens 2. Throwing Knives: get 2 throwing knives every game (humans only) which deals eight hearts of damage = 1 token 3. Hardline: Killstreaks require one less kill, so you get a apple at 1 kill. = 1 token 4. Knockback (get a knock back 2 enchantment on your sword (human only) = 1 token 5.' Feather Falling:' get a feather falling 4 enchantment on your boots (human only)' = 2 tokens' Normal Shop 1. Rank up: rank up to the next rank = cost varies 2. Melon: '''heals one heart = 10 cookies 3. '''Apple: heals two hearts = 25 cookies 4. Flash grenade: makes players on the other team for 10 seconds = 20 cookies 5. Sticky grenade: slows players on the other team = 20 cookies 6. Mystery Chest: Place it and it can give you anything from 1000 cookies to frag grenades = 200 cookies Tips and Tricks Tips And Tricks Cookies You can vote twice! http://www.planetminecraft.com/serv...al-server-inspired-by-mw3-infected-mode/vote/ http://minestatus.net/38724-mcinfected/vote Human: 1. When you are being chased jump up on something and do a 180 degree turn, it normally does the trick to get you away from the zombies. 2. Don't try and always camp where everyone else does, it doesn't end well. Try to avoid camping with numbers over 11 players. 3. When trying to get cookies when your a noob, go into camping spots and hide behind the higher ranking players, you never know you might just get an extra 30 cookies! 4. Try to hit zombies a few times then get them off the edges, normally if you hit them enough you'll get a kill. 5. NEVER, EVER, Waste your money on food, or grenades. Only use it for rank ups. Its a waste of cookies otherwise. 6. When fighting zombies try to block hit. 7. Use voice communication to communicate with your teammates so you don't have to type things which is slow. Zombie: 1. When chasing a human try to pin them in a corner when hitting them so they can't escape! 2. If you are on a map like Highrise, try and hit the humans down onto the ground so they take allot of fall damage. This will help your team win and even if you hit them into the void your team still has one less human to deal with. 3. Try and flank the humans. 4. Use voice communication to communicate with your teammates so you don't have to type things which is slow. 5. Try to block hit when you are fighting humans, you will take half of the damage. MORE TO COME SOON WILL BE ADDING MAPS AND ITEM INFO.